


Несчастный случай

by Angiras, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Шаман был старым и злым. Действительно старым и действительно злым и больше походил на неприятного соседа, терроризирующего жалобами всех вокруг, чем на могущественного колдуна.





	Несчастный случай

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: по мотивам заявки на фест к 99-летию Стива Роджерса: «Какое-то божество по ошибке свалило на Баки неудачи на 70 лет и потом решило исправиться и скопом же свалило безумную удачу».

Шаман был старым и злым. Действительно старым и действительно злым и больше походил на неприятного соседа, терроризирующего жалобами всех вокруг, чем на могущественного колдуна. На его лице читалась тоска, он явно хотел бы сейчас сесть в кресло, съесть ланч под дневное ТВ-шоу и, возможно, подремать, а не торчать в королевском дворце и решать проблемы иноземных кретинов. Даже на Т`Чаллу он косился без должного пиетета. Вероятно, он был слишком стар даже для почтительности.

— Вы думаете, это хорошая идея? — тихо спросил Стив у Т`Чаллы.

— Я говорил тебе и говорю: нет. Это очень плохое решение. Но разве у тебя есть другое? — ответил Т`Чалла.

Стив опустил глаза. Прошел год с тех пор, как они прибыли в Ваканду, и Баки впервые погрузили в криосон. Этот год превратился в вереницу встреч, консультаций, тестов с теми, кто хотя бы предположительно мог помочь Баки снять коды. Баки будили и замораживали снова и снова. С каждым разом он выглядел все более уставшим и удрученным, но Стив не мог остановиться. Он каждый раз клялся, что если не получится, оставит попытки хотя бы на время. Но проходили дни, недели, и он неизменно нарушал данное себе обещание. Стив понял, что дело плохо, когда обнаружил себя однажды с желтой газетой в руках, просматривающим объявления колдунов, народных целителей и экстрасенсов. Тогда-то Т`Чалла нехотя рассказал ему про старого шамана.

— Но ты должен понять, такая магия не бывает даром, — предупредил Т`Чалла.

— Я готов на все, — без сомнений ответил Стив.

— Ты — да, а твой друг?

Стив не знал ответа, и все же не прошло и дня, а шаман был призван ко двору.

Баки все еще приходил в себя после криосна, когда шаман в сопровождении Т`Чаллы ввалился в лабораторию. Он вперил взгляд в Баки и, кажется, не особенно обращал внимание на своего короля, лично объяснявшего, в чем состоит проблема. Он молчал долго, и Стив решил, что старик мог уснуть или умереть прямо так: с открытыми глазами, опершись на толстую клюку, в самом сердце королевского дворца. Когда раздался неприятный скрежет, напоминающий заевшую пластинку, Стив не сразу понял, что шаман заговорил. 

— Он говорит, что есть варианты, — перевел Т`Чалла.

Шаман поморщился и зашелся долгим кашлем.

— Херня, — выдавил он наконец на чистейшем английском. — Я сказал, что эти ваши коды — полная херня. Есть одно заклятье, оно призывает удачу. Тебе, — он снова посмотрел на Баки, — будет везти во всем. Но пока оно действует, то, чего хочешь больше всего, ты не получишь. Пойдет?

Баки прикрыл глаза и медленно кивнул.

— Подождите, разве ему это поможет? — вмешался Стив. Окажись он сам на месте Баки, снятие кодов, превращающих его в безвольную машину-убийцу, было бы если не главным устремлением, то одним из них.

— Ему — поможет, — ответил шаман, и Стиву на мгновение показалось, что на его лице промелькнула тень злорадной улыбки. — Начинаем?

Баки кивнул еще раз. Шаман закатал рукава, повел плечами, как будто они затекли, и деловито начал рыться в здоровой наплечной сумке, которую принес с собой. На стерильный лабораторный стол полетели старые квитанции, надкусанное не позже чем в прошлом месяце яблоко, склянки со странными жидкостями и живыми насекомыми, пара соломенных кукол и моток красной пряжи. Наконец он нашел то, что искал — старенький смартфон с разбитым экраном. Шаман разблокировал его, открыл окно браузера и протянул Баки.

— Теперь сам.

Стив взглянул на экран через плечо Баки. «Снять триггеры зимний солдат бесплатно», — гласила запись в строке поиска. Баки нажал на кнопку, а затем — на первую же ссылку. Открылся файл: отсканированная страница блокнота с записями на русском. Точно такого же, как тот, что они нашли у Земо. Баки пробежал глазами страницу, а затем произнес несколько слов, значения которых Стив не знал. Закончив, Баки вернул шаману телефон.

— Что дальше? — спросил Баки.

— Ничего. — Шаман спешно закидывал свое барахло назад в сумку. Стив мог поклясться, что услышал хруст стекла телефона, когда туда полетела очередная банка, а со стола пропала пара инновационных ручек и степлер.

— Желаю удачи, — бросил шаман Стиву и, не дожидаясь благодарностей или наград, бодро для своих лет заковылял прочь.

Впрочем, проверив результат, они убедились, что с задачей он справился. Стив трижды зачитывал код. Он спотыкался на словосочетании «грузовой вагон», видя ужас в глазах Баки, но ничего не происходило. Баки оставался собой, а код превратился в бессмысленный набор слов.

Когда Баки впервые с тех пор, как они оказались в Ваканде, вышел за пределы лаборатории, и они отправились в свои апартаменты, Стив чувствовал себя вымотанным и счастливым, будто вернулся с войны победителем. Но он не мог не спросить Баки:

— Ты так легко согласился на условия шамана. Тебе не жаль, что твоя мечта никогда не исполнится?

— Она и так никогда не исполнится. — Баки усмехнулся. — Нет такого заклинания, чтобы… А, ладно.

— Что это было за желание?

— Какая теперь разница?

Баки расправил плечи и зашагал быстрее. Стива не отпускало чувство, что старый шаман посмеялся над ними.

***

Ничего в своей жизни Стив не ждал так отчаянно, как возвращения Баки из криосна. Но и боялся его не меньше. Как бы ни были они близки в прошлом, семьдесят лет сна и плена, две смерти — каждому по одной — и годы одиночества здесь, в двадцать первом веке, могли развести их бесповоротно. Стив боялся напрасно. Годы в ГИДРе и скитания после оставили неизгладимый след, и улыбка Баки теперь всегда была с оттенком грусти, но для них двоих все началось там же, где и закончилось в феврале сорок пятого.

Поначалу они не покидали пределов королевского дворца — без руки Баки чувствовал себя неуверенно. Они бродили в саду, выглядевшем так, будто кусок джунглей вырезали ножом и перенесли в самое сердце столицы, или болтались без дела по резиденции. Им было глубоко за двенадцать, да и дворец мало напоминал те, о которых они мечтали в детстве, но скучать все равно не приходилось.

— Тут точно где-то есть спрятанное сокровище! — заявил однажды Баки. — Помнишь, у меня когда-то тоже была коробка с сокровищами?

— Птичьи кости, винная пробка, стекло…Это выглядело мерзко еще тогда, — усмехнулся Стив.

— Брось! Я уверен, когда мы начали дружить, тебя больше интересовала моя коробка, чем я сам.

— Придурок. — Стив потупил взгляд и изо всех сил постарался не краснеть.

— Да, завоевать тебя было непросто. — Баки улыбнулся шире и задрал подбородок. Кажется, он очень гордился собой. — Но это стоило того — ты до сих пор со мной.

Он скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к стене. В ней что-то щелкнуло, зашипело, и Баки ловко отскочил в сторону. К их удивлению, кусок стены со скрежетом отъехал в сторону, открывая темную нишу. В центре стояла огромная глиняная ваза, доверху наполненная блестящими монетами. И ее обнимал мертвец. Он казался очень старым, кости и кожа частично истлели, нижней челюсти не хватало, но его голову и запястья украшали венки из цветов.

— Этому зданию года четыре, разве нет? — с сомнением спросил Баки.

— Страшно, да? Это ж, вроде, открытое для посещений крыло. Ну-ка, давай посмотрим.

Стив наклонился над вазой, выбрал монетку и разломил ее пополам. На ладонь выпал маленький значок-пантера.

— Кажется, ты нашел свой клад, — улыбнулся Стив. — Дети на экскурсиях в восторге. Иди сюда.

Он потянулся к Баки, намереваясь приколоть значок к футболке, но тот отпрянул, заслышав голоса в соседней комнате.

— Черт, кажется, это одна из таких экскурсий. Пора убираться, — сказал Баки.

Они кое-как запихнули значок в монету. «Не хочу, чтобы из-за моих суперсил кто-то остался без подарка», — решил Баки. Закрыли дверь и сбежали, надеясь, что хохот и английская ругань за стеной не слишком испортят школьникам впечатления от посещения королевского дворца.

Вечера они проводили перед телевизором. Стив в одиночку уже начал наверстывать упущенные семьдесят лет кинематографа, но когда они делали это вместе, это и правда приобретало смысл. Они лежали рядом на диване, выключив систему климат-контроля и распахнув окна, наслаждаясь редкой ночной прохладой без пусть и очень совершенных, но все-таки искусственных фильтров и отдушек. Было здорово дремать под «Безумного Макса», полностью переозвученного для Ваканды, и притворяться, что учишь язык. В такие минуты Стив думал: «Какого черта? Просто сделай это. Баки поймет». А может быть, очень даже может быть — иногда Стив был уверен в этом совершенно твердо, — ответит взаимностью.

— Эй, Баки, мы же знакомы с тобой целую вечность, — начал Стив.

— Ты тоже заметил? — Баки сиял так, будто и правда стал свидетелем того, как Стив сделал потрясающее открытие.

— Я серьезно, мы знакомы давно, и мы могли бы…

Стив замялся. Он в деталях представлял, что они могли бы делать, но сформулировать это одним предложением так, чтобы не звучало слишком пошло или пафосно, никак не удавалось. Баки не торопил его и ждал. Но когда Стив готов был продолжить, зазвонил телефон.

— Представляешь, все время, что мы здесь, они работали над новой рукой для меня, — сказал Баки, повесив трубку. — Были проблемы с тем, чтобы воссоздать ее, ведь от оригинала почти ничего не осталось. Но теперь работа почти закончена, и им нужен я, и лучше бы начать прямо сейчас…Так что ты хотел сказать, Стив, что мы могли бы сделать?

Стив открыл и закрыл рот. Десять минут назад он был готов признаться Баки в своих чувствах, но момент был упущен.

— Все что угодно, Баки. Ничего такого, просто, знаешь, я рад, что ты со мной. Давай, скажи, что я сентиментальный сопляк, и пойдем смотреть твою новую руку.

— Спасибо, Стив, — ответил Баки без тени ехидства. Он казался смущенным и на его щеках проступил легкий румянец. — Я тоже рад.

***

Они решили начать исследовать страну, которая их приютила, с парков — не так людно. На городских улицах они привлекали слишком много внимания: двое иностранцев, один из которых щеголял железным протезом. Их пребывание в Ваканде было строго засекречено, и, видимо, именно поэтому буквально все знали их в лицо. Вакандцы находили пикантным познакомиться с человеком, которого ложно обвинили в смерти их любимого короля. Ну и с его другом тоже. И с прогулки Баки возвращался с полными карманами визиток и десятком приглашений то на богемные вечеринки, то на семейный ужин, то на какой-то непонятный ритуал, на который полагалось прийти в смокинге и со своим жертвенным животным.

Куда лучше по мнению Стива было под крики экзотических птиц бродить вдвоем по запутанным тропинкам с мороженым в руках. Оно таяло мгновенно под жарким тропическим солнцем, и руки Баки пачкались сладкой и липкой массой. Волосы падали ему на глаза, но он не мог убрать выбившиеся пряди не испачкав их. Он ничего не предпринимал, только улыбался и подставлял лицо теплому ветру. Баки так привык к своей фантастической удаче, что ждал, что проблема решится сама собой. Стив мог бы помочь. Он справится, если действовать постепенно. Уберет волосы со лба и заправит их за ухо. Погладит по щеке, притянет к себе за затылок и поцелует. Тогда Баки никогда не придется волноваться о спутанных волосах, Стив позаботится об этом, он позаботится о том, чтобы больше никто и ничто не тревожило Баки. Он подобрался, как перед мощным рывком, протянул руку, но его прервал нервный шепот:

— Хайль ГИДРа!

Неоконченное движение естественным образом перетекло в атаку. Рефлексы сработали одновременно, и незнакомец, сраженный ударами сразу двух суперсолдат, упал на землю. Из его носа текла кровь, но, судя по тому хрусту, что издали ребра, удар железного кулака в лицо был не самой серьезной его проблемой. Стив растерянно смотрел на скорчившегося у их ног мужчину. Его даже не удивило, почему агент ГИДРы решил, что будет отличной идеей поприветствовать Зимнего Солдата спустя годы после его бегства. Но как он не заметил, что Солдат немного не один, было загадкой.

— Ублюдок! — зарычал Баки.

Одного удара явно не хватило для того, чтобы выместить всю вспыхнувшую ярость. Он привставал на носках, разминал руки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить побежденного противника.

— Помню его, настоящий садист. Пересекались на паре заданий.

Баки шумно дышал и скалился. Стив уже всерьез начал опасаться за жизнь и здоровье их пленника, но Баки вдруг широко улыбнулся, и трудно было представить, что всего секунду назад он захлебывался собственной злостью.

— Что значит репутация, Стив! Он считал Зимнего Солдата самым преданным приверженцем идей ГИДРы. Наверное, легче представить, что я перевербовал самого Капитана Америку, чем наоборот. — Баки засмеялся и подмигнул Стиву. — Они совсем тебя не понимают, в ГИДРе. За тебя и идти умирать приятно! Вроде, я что-то такое уже делал.

Баки говорил и говорил, не переставая. В мире осталось не так много живых и свободных агентов ГИДРы, тем более из тех, кто имел хоть какое-то отношение к Зимнему Солдату. Стив позаботился об этом. Но Баки удалось хоть немного отыграться за себя. И каким бы нездоровым ни было это чувство, Стив радовался вместе с Баки.

***

Они бродили по вечерним улицам города, и Стив вспоминал о заветном желании Баки и всех тех случаях, больших и маленьких, когда он пытался к нему прикоснуться или признаться в чувствах. Может быть, он придумывает, ищет закономерности там, где их нет, трактует случайности в свою пользу. А может быть, и нет. Это несложно проверить. Стива охватил азарт настолько, что он удивился сам себе, когда выдал громко и четко, на одном мощном выдохе:

— Баки, я тебя…

Стив ожидал чего угодно, кроме того, что Баки встрепенется и что есть мочи рванет за ближайший поворот. Стив припустил следом, надеясь, что дело все же не в его пылких признаниях. Так и было. Свернув за угол, он увидел, что из окна третьего этажа валит густой дым. Он почувствовал бы запах и услышал треск огня, если бы не был так увлечен мыслями о Баки и своими романтическими притязаниями на него. В клубах дыма он увидел Баки, а уже через секунду тот стоял на земле с молодой женщиной на руках.

— Там больше никого нет, — сказала она, заметив, что Стив примеряется войти в горящее здание.

Стив уже было собирался облегченно вздохнуть, но снова напрягся. Баки не опускал женщину на землю, возможно, оттого что она была босой. Но они мило болтали, будто не выбрались только что из пожара, и женщина вытирала сажу со лба Баки грязным рукавом. Ее совсем не волновал вопрос, имеет ли она право на такую фамильярность, и Стиву это категорически не нравилось.

Баки держал женщину на руках двадцать минут, пока не передал подоспевшим медикам и пожарным. Не то чтобы Стив засекал, но когда стоишь, подперев стену, и смотришь, как Баки Барнс очаровывает девушку, чувство времени обостряется. Стив смотрел на Баки в упор, но тот ни разу так и не повернулся к нему. Поэтому Стив совершенно не удивился, когда Баки, вернувшись к нему, сказал:

— Кажется, я согласился на чашечку кофе. Было неудобно отказываться, ведь я спас ей жизнь. — Баки говорил так, будто оправдывался, но Стив успел заметить, как дернулись его губы в довольной улыбке.

На следующий день Баки ушел, а Стив не находил себе места в их апартаментах. В королевском дворце, в Ваканде, во всей вселенной не было места, где Стив мог бы не думать, где Баки и с кем. Оказывается, дожидаться, когда Баки вернется со свидания, рассматривая завитки на роскошных циновках ручной работы, ничуть не лучше, чем пересчитывать трещины и темные пятна на стене их бруклинской квартиры.

Конечно, речь шла только о кофе, а кофе — это безопасно. Но Баки собирался на встречу, как на свидание. Стив всегда понимал, куда он идет — к девушке, к родителям или прогуляться перед сном, — даже если он выходил в повседневной одежде. Вот и сейчас Баки не сделал ничего особенного: не торчал два часа в ванной, не надел лучший костюм. Стив не мог разгадать, как это вышло, — то ли дело в небрежно расстегнутой пуговице, то ли в расправленных плечах, — но в Баки появился особый лоск, означавший, что он хочет произвести впечатление. На самом деле, это было неплохо. В конце концов, мир Баки не мог вращаться вокруг одного только Стива. Рано или поздно, как бы ни были хороши последние несколько месяцев, Баки нашел бы ту, ради которой он покидал бы Стива по ночам. Только Стив уже скучал по «мы», вместо «я».

Баки вернулся поздно, хотя ушел еще днем, и Стив терпеливо дожидался его, развалившись на диване. Он услышал, как открывается дверь, и попытался сделать вид, будто у него было дело поважнее, чем мучить подушку, заплетая и расплетая бахрому в узлы и косы.

— Как все прошло? — спросил Стив с надеждой. Хотя, учитывая поздний час, шансов на ответ «отвратительно» было мало.

— Неплохо, — бросил Баки. Он собрался было уйти к себе, но остановился и продолжил: — Олучи снимает документальное кино. Она хочет сделать следующий фильм обо мне.

— Что?

— Да, знаю, — отмахнулся Баки. — Я хотел отказаться, но мы посмотрели несколько фильмов, и это правда здорово. Неприятно, когда все считают тебя чуть ли не маньяком, неплохо будет, если они услышат и другую точку зрения.

Баки выглядел так, будто не сомневался, что давно заслужил собственный фильм. Он наклонился к Стиву, приобнял его за плечи и шепнул:

— Знаешь, она очень милая. Может быть, мне, наконец, повезло?

Стив почувствовал, как что-то внутри него осыпалось мелкими болезненными осколками. Баки улыбнулся и стиснул его плечи сильнее, а значит — ему и правда повезло.

***

Они стали меньше времени проводить вместе. Даже слишком мало для людей, живущих под одной крышей, со спальнями, расположенными друг напротив друга. Баки или отсиживался у себя, или уходил к Олучи и возвращался лишь за полночь. Он выглядел уставшим, и Стив изо всех сил старался желать, чтобы это было не из-за выматывающих разговоров о прошлом Зимнего Солдата. А если из-за них, Стив убеждал себя, что Баки, возможно, полезно выговориться. Сам он никогда не давил на Баки, а тот не заговаривал о том, что делали с ним. Стив раз за разом прокручивал в памяти все их дни, проведенные вместе, полные смеха, света и лени, и начинал сомневаться. Он принял легкость их общения за близость, но может быть, Баки нужно было больше, чем веселая болтовня. Он нашел человека, готового слушать, и кто виноват, если им оказался кто-то другой, а не Стив? Но все равно Стив не ложился спать до возвращения Баки на случай, если ему потребуется поддержка — если ему вообще нужна поддержка, а не только горячий душ и здоровый сон.

Стив очень удивился, когда однажды вечером Баки остался дома. Он не прятался в своей комнате, просто сидел на диване, крепко сжав в руках толстую стопку бумаг. Баки смотрел сквозь Стива, его покрасневшие глаза казались огромными. Он протянул ему папку, но Стив еле вытащил ее из судорожно сжатых пальцев.

— В ГИДРе было хреново, Стив, — выдохнул Баки. — Но я не думал, что настолько.

— Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я это прочел?

— Да… Да, это сильно, правда. Только я правда не помню, чтобы столько времени проводил голым. Ты, кстати, тоже…

Баки шутил, но его глаза были полны грусти. Стив потянулся к нему, желая то ли приобнять, то ли похлопать по плечу, когда зазвонил его телефон.

— Что бы там ни случилось, они могут подождать, — заявил он, перекладывая трубку в задний карман.

Он уже почувствовал руки Баки, смыкающиеся на талии, и колкую щетину на своей щеке, когда телефон замолчал.

— Привет, — раздался голос Тони по громкой связи, и они отпрянули друг от друга, будто их застали за чем-то неприличным.

— Извинений не будет, — заявил он. — Но если вы их примите, самолет будет ждать вас завтра в одиннадцать утра.

— Что думаешь, Баки? — спросил Стив. — Может быть, домой?

— О да, совершенно точно пора домой, — отозвался тот и накрыл сценарий подушкой, будто надеялся его придушить.

***

Они сидели в зале ожидания уже час и настраивались ждать потерянный багаж еще столько же. Вокруг не было ни души, и Стив решил: даже если сейчас рухнет потолок или над аэропортом зависнет недружелюбная летающая тарелка, он все равно успеет поговорить с Баки.

— Послушай, — начал он. — То желание, о котором говорил шаман. Ты отказался бы от своего везения, если бы оно исполнилось?

— Джеймс Барнс, пожалуйста, пройдите в администрацию, — раздалось из динамиков.

— Спрашиваешь.

Баки грустно ухмыльнулся и собрался направиться туда, куда велели, но Стив схватил его за рукав и поцеловал. Баки дернулся, а потом вцепился в него так, что у Стива перехватило дыхание.

— Джеймс Барнс, пожалуйста, пройдите…

— Никуда он не пойдет, — прорычал Стив в губы Баки. Тот улыбался, хотя Стив совершенно не шутил.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, то заметили подошедшего сотрудника аэропорта. Должно быть, он ждал давно, и, вероятно, деликатно кашлял, чтобы привлечь их внимание, но его никто не услышал.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Барнс, но боюсь, произошло недоразумение. Ваш багаж потерян, мы делаем все возможное, чтобы разыскать его в ближайшее время, но…

— Ладно, делайте, — отмахнулся Баки. Он снова повернулся к Стиву и шепнул: — Я буду скучать по своей удаче.

— Не будешь, — пообещал Стив и поцеловал снова.

Он не знал, в чем дело: пожалел ли старый шаман магии для Баки, выветрилось ли колдовство само или имело ограниченный радиус действия. Но Стив привык полагаться прежде всего на себя и свои силы. И теперь он не сомневался, что им будет хорошо вместе и без всякой магии.


End file.
